


Change Positions

by Asukachan07



Series: WestAllen AUs [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Barry Allen/Iris West, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, West-Allen OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asukachan07/pseuds/Asukachan07
Summary: The Barry/Iris/Savitar threesome no one asked for.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West/Savitar
Series: WestAllen AUs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471967
Comments: 34
Kudos: 84





	1. Iris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vani_vani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vani_vani/gifts), [only1tonid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only1tonid/gifts).



> I'm gifting this to the creative only1tonid because her first TF work on AO3, "Worlds of Dirty Gold" is a bold, kinky, problematic West-Allen fic. Go read it if you're brave enough!
> 
> Oh, and everyone should just gift their WA fic to Vani because she's the loveliest reader any fanfic author could ask for ❤
> 
> Title from "Rock the Boat" by Aaliyah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This threesome was Iris' idea, and right now it's just the foreplay but she's already regretting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation to my multi-chapter fic "Breaking The Time Loop" and its stand-alone sequel "Let Me Fix That," but hopefully you don't need to read either for this to make sense.
> 
> Rough background: Savitar redeemed himself and Iris married both him and Barry. The three of them don't live together though, and Iris proposed a threesome. While SaviBarry was a bit reluctant at first, original Barry convinced him to accept, so here they are.

This, _this_ was how Iris West-Allen was going to die, she just knew it.

There was just no way that she would survive getting pleasured by her two husbands _at the same time_. 

She was still in her underwear, they were still _fully clothed_ , yet she felt close to passing out already.

To think that this had been _her_ idea! She hadn't thought this through, at all.

(At least now she could completely switch off her powers, otherwise she would be dizzy with the crazy array of colors around her).

"Bear, _no_ , wait—wait!" She hastily requested, swatting at the pair of hands trying to divest her of her lace panties.

Two identical sets of chuckles resonated in the room—the _living room_ , those two hadn't even waited to reach the bedroom to ambush her!

"What? What did I s…" she tried to ask, only to have another set of hands unhook the matching bra. " _Oh my God,_ " she whined when those same hands gently fondled her breasts just as the corresponding set of lips pressed soft kisses at the juncture of her neck and right shoulder. The other pair of hands started kneaded her half-covered ass and the man who they belonged to started sucking the skin of her stomach.

"This is the first time you ever get us confused," Barry whispered in her ear, amusement clear in his voice.

Just as she tilted her head to the left to facilitate his playful nips along her neck, Iris realized that this was the youngest of her two husbands, the Barry she'd taken to always call _Bear_ when she wanted to make a distinction between her two lovers.

When had he moved _behind_ her? Iris had been so certain that he was the one who'd removed her skirt a minute ago.

"You speedsters are _cheating_ ," the reporter accused, and the Barry at her feet laughed quietly against her belly before licking a shivers-inducing path up her torso.

"We're faithfully respecting your 'no powers' rule, Mrs. West-Allen," he defended before mouthing at the underside of her left breast half a second after Bear took his hand away from it to get her hair out of the way. 

Iris aimed at asking just how they'd switch places then, but her question got reduced to a moan as Barry circled his tongue around her nipple.

"Not our fault you can't keep up," Bear playfully commented even as he kissed her temple, and Iris' knees almost gave out when he gently pinched the other nipple.

Between the series of gasps and moans elicited by the ministrations of her two husbands, the journalist couldn't formulate any questions to elucidate the mystery of their location swap. 

At least she managed to request for a relocation to Barry's master bedroom.

"Oh, yeah, there's much more room to work with here," Bear declared appreciatively at the sight of the king bed before he kicked his slippers off his feet and started unbuttoning his shirt. "The whole place is very nice, by the way, I don't think that I ever said it," he told his other self with a grin when he was down to just his boxers. "You've got great tastes."

"Did you...You just did that to indirectly compliment _yourself,_ didn't you?" Iris asked breathlessly as she pulled away from Barry's languorous kiss, which had been distracting her from efficiently taking off his clothes.

"Did I?" Her youngest husband asked back, his voice sounding so innocent while he pressed his front to her back, slipping his arms between her and Barry just as he rubbed his hard on against Iris' backside.

"You two are too slow," he complained without any heat before unzipping his other self's jeans while simultaneously kissing along Iris' neck.

"It's suspicious that you can multitask so well," the time remnant commented, sounding a bit overwhelmed himself as he stepped away from Bear's reach, finishing Iris' work with a strip tease—she doubted that he meant to be seductive in the removal of his undershirt and jeans, but she indulged in the display nonetheless. The fluid motion of his chest muscles, arms and abs was just a feast for the eyes.

"Hey, don't forget me just because he's more muscular," the younger speedster joked as he cupped one breast in one hand and toyed with the elastic band of her hipsters with the other. 

"What? No, he's not!" She objected but turned around to make sure.

"Made you look!" Bear sing-songed, bending over to lift her by the waist and the next thing she new, Iris was bouncing off the comfortable mattress.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen!" She faked a stern voice as she swept her hair out of the way—oh God, it was going to be a _tangled mess_ by the end of the night, why had she bothered straightening it in the first place? It had taken forever to create those voluminous waves with her abandoned flat iron, and she doubted that either Barry even cared despite both of them complimenting her whole look…

"Huh," her younger husband said as he hovered above her from the side, helping her smooth out her tresses before looking over his shoulder. "Hey, can you get a—"

"Yeah, here," the older husband replied in anticipation as he offered him one of Iris' favorite silk hair ties, and then he dipped his hands under her to lift her up in a seated position.

Iris blinked at the older Barry, who was smiling softly at her, keeping one hand at her back while the other hand smoothed up the long strands of hair that his younger self was missing as he gathered her hair into a high bun.

(Bear was kneeling behind her on the bed like he would sometimes do back when they were in high school. Iris had taught her best friend how to wrap her hair because he always looked fascinated whenever he saw her do it herself.)

"There, all done," Bear announced proudly, and Barry approved with a breathy "beautiful," and for a second Iris was overwhelmed with fondness for her two thoughtful husbands.

But the next second she was lowered back onto the bed, and her younger husband looked nothing like the innocent boy she'd just reminisced as he tied her hair.

He looked downright _predatory_ as he smoothly switched from being on his knees to lying down on his side next to her, his eyes never leaving hers as he moved.

He propped one elbow above her head as he guided her face towards his with his free hand.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in the lowest timbre Iris had ever heard from him.

He kissed her softly before she could reply, then slipped his tongue past her lips as they parted in a gasp.

A gasp caused by the fact that her legs had just been lifted and draped over the other Barry's shoulders after he'd slipped off her panties, his hands rubbing warmly at her outer thighs just as he kissed her inner thighs.

Iris had really, _really_ not thought this through.


	2. Barry (Savitar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SaviBarry is having an even harder time with this threesome than Iris. Pun intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few months ago I would've NEVER imagined myself capable of writing PWP.  
> I will take it as a sign of growth that I've managed to become an unapologetically shameless fanfic author before the turn of the decade LOL.
> 
> Thank you all for the feedback on the first chapter! Fingers crossed that you'll enjoy this one too.
> 
> This is Savitar's POV but he doesn't go by that name anymore, so just "Barry" and "time remnant" refer to him. Hopefully there's no confusion on which Barry is doing what. Let me know in the comment section if/where you're confused!

Barry was grateful for the opportunity to focus on giving head to Iris, because so far this threesome had been dangerously _overwhelming_.

Yes, the time remnant had watched his original self have sex with Iris before, but those memories felt like _his_ , as if he himself was the one pleasuring Iris.

So imagine having that perspective, _plus_ being a literal third party to the same fucking hot action, and not just watching but _touching and smelling and kissing and groping and laughing_ —it was _fantastic_ , but just a tad _too much_ to process two perspectives of the same event at once.

Turning off his younger self's perspective was very difficult for Barry because he was too _turned on_ by the whole arrangement to focus.

Earlier on had been fun, as he'd easily figured out a coordinated approach with the other Barry to 'share' Iris. He'd feared that they'd both be possessive of her, but it ended up being the opposite.

The moment his co-husband had held his gaze while running his lips along Iris' neck, the two of them had started an odd game of tempting the other with newly uncovered skin on their wife's body. It had been quite easy to communicate strictly with their eyes and one-sided grins.

That's how they'd ended up switching positions while Iris was too busy trying to keep breathing steadily: the younger Barry had removed Iris' skirt in a clear invitation to his time remnant to make Iris come first with oral sex.

So here Barry was, finally getting some reprieve from the onslaught of stimuli thanks to the fact that both he and his younger self had their eyes closed, kissing different sets of Iris' lips.

Iris' thighs immediately clamped around his head as he touched his tongue to her pussy, but even with her smooth skin plastered to his ears Barry could hear her mewls of pleasure.

The time remnant considered easing off of her, maybe limit himself to just kissing and nipping her outer lips for a while, but his younger self did _something_ —pinched her nipples, a flash of images helpfully informed him—and Iris positively _flooded_ Barry's tongue. He had no choice but to lap up the tangy, bittersweet cream, never mind that it made her grip tighten around his head even more. 

Barry's hands had been gently rubbing her hips and outer thighs, so he brought them up and around to gently pry her legs open in order to breathe more easily.

"Does it feel good?" 

Barry was now able to clearly hear his co-husband's words, as well as the whimpers Iris let out in response.

More insightful images flashed behind the time remnant's closed eyelids: the other Barry playing with Iris' breasts, being wickedly _thorough_ with his palms and fingers and knuckles, along with his lips and tongue and the tiniest hint of teeth.

"He's eating you good, isn't he?" The younger speedster asked, and Barry felt his already heated cheeks flush with blood so fast that he had to stop sucking Iris' swollen clit to blink away his embarrassment.

 _Dirty talk?_ Since when was that his thing?

It was _Iris'_ thing, when she had enough brain power to speak coherently. Good thing she didn't right now because in Barry's opinion, this threesome was kinky enough without having her run her filthy mouth.

"You taste so good, Iris," his other self kept going, and even Iris let out a half-bashful half-turned on _'oh my God, Bear!'_.

"It's true," the younger husband insisted before he dropped resounding kisses on her abused nipples. "I bet you'll be all nice and slippery when I take you. On your hands and knees, yeah?"

This shouldn't be turning Barry on, it was _mortifying_ to hear his own voice speak this seductive nonsense, but holy fuck was it doing _things_ to him, and it was definitely working for Iris—in fact, she sounded terribly close to an orgasm already.

The time remnant finally added fingers to the mix, and it was a good thing that powers were banned, because if it took less than five minutes for the two of them to make Iris climax after a very short and light foreplay _without_ any added vibration…

The younger Barry kissed away the end of Iris' scream as she came violently, her shaky body thrashing on the bed. Barry held her legs up behind the knees and softly worked her down from her high, pleased but still quite shocked that this whole threesome idea was going well.

 _More than well,_ he'd say.

"Love you," his co-husband told her with a soft kiss on her sweaty hairline.

"Aaah…Uh. Love you, Bear," Iris whispered back, sounding breathless and so wrecked that Barry couldn't help but chuckle in satisfaction.

"I heard that!" She chided him, trying and failing to kick him in the shoulder. His grip on her legs wasn't even tight, but she couldn't make him budge.

"Damn it, it's always my legs," she mumbled as she lifted up on her elbows to glare at him when he kissed her inner thigh.

"Love _you_ too," she said with a streak of stubbornness that made Barry raise his eyebrows in amusement before easing her legs back down on the bed.

"Love you, Iris," he replied with fondness as he carefully wiped off her wetness from his chin, resisting the urge to lick his hand clean.

"But why do you sound mad at _me_?" He questioned as he crawled to sit against the headboard on her right side. 

" _He's_ the one who decided to ramp things up with his dirty talk!" He pointed out with a jerk of his chin towards his younger self.

Funnily enough, the younger speedster blushed in embarrassment when Iris redirected her fake annoyed look at him. He even had the nerve to rub the back of his neck once he settled on her left side.

"I…I couldn't help myself," he muttered as he sheepishly glanced at the two of them.

Barry rolled his eyes at his younger self, but smiled good-naturedly in response to Iris' melodious laugh—she was prone to fits of laughter after a good rush of endorphins.

"Hey, you _liked_ it," her younger husband argued petulantly, his whiny voice totally out of place, what with the seductive look he gave her as one of his hands crawled up her leg.

Iris' laughter turned into a gasp, bringing Barry's attention back to his own arousal.

He'd been hard for a while now, and it was starting to become a problem.

He slapped a hand on his eyes and tried to breathe as evenly as possible when he heard the other two shift on the bed.

"Babe?" Iris called out to him with curiosity and a hint of concern.

"I'm fine," he reassured her around a quiet sigh, using his free hand to blindly grab condoms from the drawer of the bedside table as the image of Iris settling on her hands and knees popped up his mind. 

"I think that, uh—I'll sit this one out," he announced as he suppressed a moan. "Go on," he added as he waved the foil packets in the vague direction of his co-husband.

He managed to tune out the original Barry's perspective after a few deep breaths, and relaxed against the headboard with his eyes still close, just in time to hear Iris and her younger husband groan in unison as he entered her.

"Fuck, fuck, ah! _Bear_ , yes babe," Iris said rapidly in that debauched yet cheering tone of hers.

 _Damn it_.

Barry kept his focus on his own senses, eyelids screwed tightly shut as he clumsily slipped out of his boxers.

He sighed in relief after he gave himself a couple of firm tugs to back away from the edge Iris' voice had almost sent him to.

"Oooh, yeah, give it to me, uh-huh…"

Those words plus the _indecent_ squelching sound of the other Barry's slow pulls and pushes into her dripping wet pussy…Fuck, this threesome was a great idea for their sex lives but at same time a _very bad_ idea for his sanity.

Barry tried not to be too loud as he stroked himself, taking measured breaths while he fisted his cock as methodically as possible, trying to last a little—the other Barry definitely wouldn't, which was fine since he probably also wanted to make Iris come with his tongue and fingers.

"Nngh, babe, that's so hot," Iris exhaled happily.

She sounded close, as in too loud even though her voice was controlled. He could almost feel her breath on him.

"Look at you," she cooed, and Barry almost yelped when he felt his wife's delicate hand caressing his thigh. "You're trying to last, aren't you? Trying to be good for me?"

_Jesus. Fucking. Christ._

The time remnant's eyes popped open and a moan crawled out of his throat at the sight that welcomed him.

The other Barry was on his knees thrusting into Iris from behind, but the two of them were facing _him_ , and Barry had to squeeze his shaft almost painfully at the base in order not to come right there.

Iris' front was hiding the spot where she and her younger husband were joined at the hips, but the time remnant had a closeup view onto the repetitive, gentle bounce of her breasts, the grip of her fingers on the rumpled bedsheets, the parted lips from which her gasps of pleasure escaped, the lustful gaze she had trained on his dick…

The same lustful gaze that met his eyes when she noticed that he had opened them, and Barry felt his speedster's heart hammer at his ribs when she bit her lower lip, a movement that only partially masked her mischievous smirk.

"I'm gonna suck your big cock, yeah?" She asked before slowly sliding the tip of her tongue over her upper lip.

 _Oh_.

 _Now_ Barry understood.

Iris planned on _killing him_ with this threesome, and he wasn't even mad about it.

There were worse ways to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! They definitely made me post this chapter faster than I intended. I'm so easy to bribe XD


	3. Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is thoroughly enjoying this threesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is messier than I intended, but I've spend way too much time editing this plotless story so please accept this as the final draft. I hope that you'll blush at least half as long as I did writing this.
> 
> I included the epilogue here because I wanted this story to fit in exactly 3 chapters.

In Barry's honest opinion, this threesome was a brilliant idea. Of course it was, it was Iris' after all. 

Before he started dating the love of his life, Barry had never known how fun sex could be. He enjoyed it fairly well and none of his exes had ever had to complain because he'd made sure to be an _educated_ , generous lover—like a good nerd, Barry had spent most of his adolescence doing research on the art of lovemaking, from consulting GYN charts of the female anatomy to watching porn stars' interviews on tips and tricks about sex, to reading peer-reviewed articles on the nutritional requirements for healthy genitalia.

Of course, Iris was _Iris_ , so Barry hadn't so much tried to impress her in bed—and on other surfaces—as he had savored every second that she had allowed him to touch her in ways he'd dreamed since he'd hit puberty...and since he'd gained the ability to vibrate any part of his body.

But Iris had impressed _him_ too. Of course he'd suspected that sex with her would be great because he loved her so much, but he hadn't expected the dirty talk nor the crazy blow job techniques, which she didn't get many chances to practice on him because he couldn't get enough of pleasuring her instead.

So, when Iris announced that she was going to blow his time remnant even though the latter had elected to take a break from their threesome, Barry _almost_ felt bad for his co-husband.

Almost. Just hearing her run her filthy mouth was a reward in and of itself.

The older Barry sounded close to passing out after their wife worked him with her _wicked_ edging tricks. His vocal cords even started vibrating when he gently pulled Iris off of him and announced that he'd finish himself off. He kissed Iris quiet when she whined in disappointment for not being allowed to suck him off to completion just as Barry figured out why his time remnant was passing on this golden opportunity to come in their wife's mouth.

(The older speedster had drunk quite a lot of white wine at dinner, vainly trying to calm his nerves. Turned out that quickly-metabolized alcohol made the speedster taste goddamn _awful._ Barry was grateful that Iris had just laughed it off when she'd found out a couple years back. Clearly she was too horny right now to remember that unpleasant detail.)

"How about you ride him next?" Barry proposed when he made his thrusts more purposeful now that Iris' teeth weren't so close to his other self's cock.

"Oh fuck, yes honey, I'm going to ride you," she agreed and promised through the same breathy words. "Bear, _oh God_ Bear, I think I'm going to come."

Again? _So soon_ after the first one? Barry had planned on making her come on his tongue too, but he should've expected that she'd enjoy that blow job a little too much.

That was something that really boosted Barry's ego and made him melt in love with his wife at the same time: Iris always got turned on by _his pleasure_. Yes, he loved actively pleasuring her, but the fact that her pleasure could be triggered by his own was very fulfilling, as the other way around was definitely true too.

Barry's own orgasm took him by surprise. One second he was trying to make Iris moan louder, the next her cunt was spasming deliciously around him as she climaxed, dragging him along into rapture.

The older speedster had retaken his seat against the headboard, and got himself off with his hand.

Barry internally rolled his eyes at himself for spying on his co-husband's movements as he disposed of his condom, because _of course_ it was exactly the same hand job he'd used since he was in his late teens. 

The three of them took a well-deserved cuddling break, Iris sandwiched between her husbands.

After a while, the soft touches turned into deliberate caresses.

Barry set to calmly worked his dick back to hardness while watching his co-husband and Iris sitting in the middle of the bed and rocking into each other.

The scene was very intimate, there was almost no space between the two sweaty bodies and the time remnant's hands were holding Iris more than they were groping her, but Barry didn't feel left out because Iris' hand often drifted up to his leg, and well, she was moaning _his name_ in pleasure. 

Then the older Barry laid flat on his back and lifted his knees, and Iris gripped the headboard of the bed before she started bouncing on his cock, and the youngest speedster forgot about his own pleasure for a moment. He sat closer so he could kiss his wife.

“Yes Iris,” he whispered against her uncoordinated lips, happy to swallow some of her mewls and moans as his other self pounded into her fast and hard, his leverage improved in his new position.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” he told her before steadying her when one of her hand slipped off the headboard and she let a short growl of frustration. He wound her arm over his shoulder for support and kissed the sweat beading on her forehead before speaking softly into her ear. 

“You’re _always_ beautiful, but no one else gets to see how beautiful you are when you’re aroused and wild with pleasure, hmm? Only the two of us know how fucking sexy you truly are, needy like this.”

Barry had no idea where he was getting his speech from. He'd never thought that he could rival Iris' filthy mouth like this, but it felt natural in this instance, and he liked the idea of affecting his journalist wife with his words.

“Fuck,” Barry’s time remnant let out as he momentarily lost his rythm, making the younger speedster blink.

Was he affected by the dirty talk too, or—

Oh. _Oh_.

Barry surveyed Iris’ body, and whispered his own ‘fuck’ when he realized that she looked already close to _another_ orgasm, and his co-husband being inside her had felt it.

Usually Barry had to work extra carefully to get Iris to a true third orgasm, even with his powers, but it seemed that their threesome and maybe the dirty talk was getting her there even with the unrefined thrusting the older Barry below her was giving her.

But just in case she needed some help, Barry gently unwrapped her arm from his shoulder, kissing her hand before bringing it to his time clone’s shoulder.

Then he tapped the other shin of his co-husband, who looked at him with wild eyes—he was probably _out of his mind_ getting stimuli from his own senses _and_ from Barry’s—but quickly understood the signal to lay his legs flat on the bed.

Iris moaned loudly at the change of angle and the younger speedster kissed both of her shoulders in apology as he kneeled behind her astride his time remnant’s legs.

Barry overlapped his hands with the ones his co-husband had on their wife’s hips, just to guide a few thrusts, to quickly remind the other Barry the best way to make Iris come from that position.

_Slow down. Switch directions: front and back, some figure eight. Grind up against her pelvis._

Both men swore when Iris threw her head back and started moaning louder and almost continuously, her voice breaking at irregular intervals.

“Yeah? You’re almost there, aren’t you?” Barry whispered after gliding his tongue along the curve connecting her neck to her shoulder, tasting the spicy salt of her dewy skin.

“Fuck, yes,” both Iris and the other Barry replied in unison, and holy shit, this threesome was _the best_ idea Iris had come up with for their sex lives. 

(And it was helping Barry with his tiny but lingering jealousy of his time remnant. He'd worried that after all his confident talk about not minding Iris being with another version of himself, he would end up not being able to stomach seeing the former Savitar touch his wife. But foreplay had been a fun game of cooperating as they undressed Iris, and now watching his mirror image getting it on with Iris was simply _hot_ , and felt like one of those wet dreams that were too obviously dreams because he had a third-party perspective on the story.)

The other Barry’s moans were getting louder than Iris’, and when she removed her hand from the headboard to grab her boob, Barry knew that he really had to intervene to make sure that she came first.

“Wait,” the older speedster requested as he shook his head at Barry before slowing down Iris, who had gone back to bouncing up and down on him.

“Iris, _hey it's okay_ ," the older husband crooned when she whimpered plaintively and brought both arms behind her to find some leverage.

But the older Barry held firmly onto her hips to hinder her movements, and Barry was about to ask his time remnant what the hell he was doing when the latter spoke again.

“Can you keep it slow, Iris?" He requested as he coaxed her into a lazy roll, making her brace against him with both hands on his chest.

"Yes, like that, lift up a bit, uh-huh…Just to make some room for his fingers, okay?” he prompted her before lifting an eyebrow at Barry.

“Fuck…Fuck, okay,” Barry agreed breathily before sucking on two fingers and carefully slipping them between the two sweaty bodies. Fortunately he knew his wife's body by heart and didn't need to see what he was doing.

"Hurry, please babe, hurry, I'm _so close_ ," Iris whispered impatiently.

(This would’ve been so much easier if they’d been allowed to use their powers, but the challenge was exhilarating.)

After two orgasms in such a short amount of time, rubbing directly on her clit would’ve been more uncomfortable than pleasurable for Iris, so Barry carefully glided his fingers on either side of her hood separately, then he only focused on the side that made her whine a litany of yes’s, her words briefly echoed by the other Barry.

(It should be weird that Barry could feel a not-really-other man's cock move inside his wife, right? Or at least it should be weird that he _didn't find it weird_?)

“Come on, Iris,” Barry encouraged her softly as he slipped his free hand to massage her left breast while he saturated the right side of her neck with open-mouthed kisses.

One of Iris' hands came up and around to hold onto his nape and the other went back to the headboard, and a few loud moans later her third orgasm of the night wrecked her with a full body shudder.

Barry removed his hand just in time for Iris to flop down on his co-husband, who thrust up into her a few more times before grunting into the steamy air around the bed as he came too.

Now that his partners had reached completion, Barry had to take care of his now painfully hard dick, which _twitched_ in his pistoning hand when he heard his time remnant cheer him on.

“ _Yes_ , come on,” the other Barry coaxed him from below, his blissed out state smoothing the rough edges of his voice.

“Come on her back, white looks so good on her skin…”

Even Iris, who was likely halfway through a well-deserved doze off, hummed in agreement, and who was Barry to deny them both.

* * *

"So, full disclosure," Iris spoke with her eyes still closed, her head and hands the only parts of her body not submerged in her bubble bath—she was carelessly leaning her head against the wet edge of the bathtub, so Barry guessed that she had straightened her hair just for their date.

"I loved this threesome, _obviously_ , but I really didn't think I'd survive it," she confessed after she lolled her head to the side to look at her two husbands.

"Tell me about it," the older one mumbled with a lopsided smile, leaning against the door of the adjacent shower enclosure, a towel around his hips and another on his still wet hair.

"No complaint _at all_ on my part," Barry countered with a shrug, smiling smugly behind the rim of his glass from his seat on the wide vanity top. He had borrowed pajama pants he doubted his other self worn often.

They had to be a prank gift from Cisco, because one leg was red and yellow like the Flash suit and the other was grey, blue and black, reminiscent of Savitar's armor (where did that thing go, by the way?). There were words on the backside that read "My Suit is Cooler than Yours."

Barry had showered first while his co-husband had sped through changing the bedsheets, ordering pizza and getting them all something to re-hydrate: lemonade for Iris and two disgustingly sweet iced teas for the two of them.

(Iced tea wasn't a Flashpoint inside joke anymore: it was now an Earth-51 inside joke, one that Iris understood because she kinda was the butt of it*.)

"Shutuuup!" Iris said with an involuntary giggle as she flicked sud in his direction.

Wow, she was still high on endorphins. She hadn't been able not to laugh or chuckle or hum happily every couple of minutes since they'd left the bed. 

"Well it was _easiest_ for you," his time remnant pointed out as he narrowed his eyes at Barry. "You didn't have two bodies or two perspectives to deal with at the same time."

Barry blinked at him, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Then he caught the pensive look Iris was giving her older husband, and decided to be serious.

"I thought you got better at suppressing my memories?" He asked for confirmation.

"I did," His older self confirmed hesitantly with a side glance while he rubbed his hair dry. "It's just not easy to focus when the two of us are having sex _at the same time_. But I'm sure that next time I'll be able to—"

"So we're doing it again?" Iris questioned, her beautiful eyes and voice hopeful.

Barry suppressed a snort.

As if there was _any doubt_ about doing it again.

"Yes, Iris, of course. You _loved_ it," his co-husband quickly replied with a satisfied grin.

"But did _you_ love it?" She countered as she shifted her whole torso sideways to fully face them both, her brown gaze meeting their twin green ones one after the other. " _Either_ of you. Let's not make it a thing if it's only benefiting _me_. In as much as getting fucked to an inch of my life can be considered a benefit," she ended with a chuckle.

Barry smiled back, overcome with fondness for his wife, successfully ignoring his body's interest in joining her in that huge bathtub.

"I loved it, just too much," the older speedster assured her. "I can work on that. J'onn J'onzz showed me a meditation technique I'm sure will help. I should've done it in preparation for tonight actually, it's my own fault that I wasn't ready. But I did love it, Iris, so _yes_ , let's do it again."

"Same," Barry chimed in before emptying his glass.

"Same?" Both his wife and co-husband parroted him.

The Flash of Central City smiled widely.

"Well, if I'm going to deal with _two bodies_ _at once_ and one of them is not only male but looks exactly like mine, I'll need some mental preparation too," he informed teasingly.

"What?" the Justice League founder exclaimed with wide eyes while Iris' eyes sparkled with keen interest as she whispered a quiet "Oh my God, _yes_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! That was a fun last update of the year (still December 31 for me). I posted 18 fanworks this year, 11 of them being West-Allen fics! I doubt that I'll be able to top that in 2020. I definitely want to focus on completing all my WIPs, but we'll see.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone 🥂 best wishes.
> 
> Huge thank you for the nice reception to this OT3!
> 
> * you'd have to read or re-read the original story "Breaking the Time Loop" to get that part! It's in Chapter 9.


End file.
